Pets
Category:GameplayCategory:Pets __TOC__ Pets are creatures found in the world which characters are able to use in battle. Players with pets may also have the option of naming each pet, as well as choosing a pet to walk around with them while not in a Party. You will not be able to use your pet in battle if its level is too high (usually 5 levels) above your own. Obtaining Pets Each player begins the game with one pet, either an Imp or Hitting Bat. As you play the game, you will find items called Card? in either a Bronze, Silver or Gold variety. These can be dropped from enemies or traded by players. Once you have a Card? you can either take it to the appraisal NPC in the Inn of Fanburg for a fee, or you can have an appraisal player do it for you. Once a Card? is appraised, you can either trade it with other players or Use it to add it to your Album. Once the card is added to your Album, you are now able to capture that creature with the appropriate Sealing Cards. Find that specific creature in battle and Use the appropriate sealing card on it, and you may be able to capture it. You can capture pets more easily if using R2 cards, or if the enemy is weakened. List of Pets Please see Category:Pets for a list of pets and their information. Pet Status Each pet has similar Parameters that players have, such as HP, MP, etc, with the addition of Loyalty, or HMG. Every level, 3 Bonus Points are distributed randomly to each stat, with 1 Bonus Point left over for the player to decide. If the pet's HMG is 50 or higher, you will have the option to leave the pet on the field and it will wait there for you. Note that while the pet is left on the field, if you leave the map you will not be able to use the pet in battle until you return and pick it up. Pet Loyalty Loyalty, or HMG, is a stat that only pets have. It determines how much the pet likes you and if it will listen to you in battle. The maximum HMG a pet can have is 60. When you first obtain a pet, either by sealing or trading with a player, the pet's HMG is affected by your level as compared to the pet's level. If the two levels are close, the HMG will be low. HMG can be raised by using your pet in battle, but if your pet dies the HMG will go down. It will also go down if you trade away your pet. Note that HMG will not go up or down while the pet is stored in the bank. Pets in Battle Once you have enabled your pet for battle, you can select from any of the following options of control: * Attack ** The pet will attack enemies at random. Does not have a relation to loyalty. * Use No Items ** The pet will not use item or equipped item. * Manual ** You can control your pets actions. Whether or not the pet does what you ask it to depends on the pets Loyalty. * Go Carefully ** The pet will either attack or guard. * Do Nothing ** The pet will do nothing. During this state, the pet will always Guard. Many players use this option to use their pets as Tanks, because the pet can take large amounts of damage while the player acts. This also helps guard against Action Break while casting spells. You can switch between your pets during battle. Each one used in battle will gain EXP and Ability EXP just like players do.